


Code 6

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Praise Kink, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Scott…” Rafael starts hesitantly. “I know you’re confused...I just don’t know what you’re confused about.”</em> </p><p>Scott develops feelings for his dad. (There's past, unrequited Stiles/Sheriff in here, but not much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code 6

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anything after 3B, so I really don't know the most recent happenings wtr Rafael/Scott. (but I still ship it, because unf, so here's a thing)
> 
> Also, for some reason ao3 says this is 8222 words and Word says it's 8226. I couldn't find the missing words, but if you notice anything weird, please let me know.

Rafael McCall’s new attempts to get Scott to like him seem to be gratuitously complimenting him. On everything.

“You’re a handsome young man.” Rafael says one day in the car. He’s insisted on giving Scott rides to school, even though the wolf has been making his own way there for years. That started when he’d been living with his dad actually, so he slightly resents the new routine the man’s establishing, but he’s trying to pick his battles. If he relents here then it’ll be easier to say no to the weekly father and son dinner’s his dad’s been angling for.

Scott blinks, startled by the sudden, erratic skipping of his heart. He looks over at his father, wondering why the compliment has him feeling so warm. He thinks it’s just an irritated flush. It must be. It’s a bizarre, awkward remark on his father’s part and he can see right through it, knows his dad has an ulterior motive. He shoots Agent McCall an unimpressed look before staring back out the window, shifting uncomfortably and telling himself his reaction doesn’t mean anything.

Of course, he’s Scott McCall and he should know his luck better than that. If the last year alone is anything to go by, his life’s just a downward spiral into the crapper, so naturally it turns out he has a thing for his dad. Especially when the man’s complimenting him. Predictably, this means that his dad keeps doing it. He’s always been stubborn.

Scott starts having wet dreams. Frequent ones.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

“You got an A on your history test?” Agent McCall says. He’s at the house. Scott’s mom is still at the hospital otherwise he’d be shooting her a glare because he knows he didn’t tell his father about his test grade.

“Uh, yeah.” Scott says. He’s in the kitchen, making a snack. The agent dropped over for another one of his Father-Son bonding moments.

“That’s great. I’m really proud of you.” Rafael says, ruffling Scott’s hair.

The wolf closes his eyes for a brief second, trying to control the rush of hormones in his gut. His dad’s presence has started to throw him more and more these days and the praise is just making Scott that much more frenzied and lustful. His dick stirs in his pants and he lets out a shuddering exhale.

“Thanks.” He mutters.

“You thinking about college yet?” The agent asks.

Scott shakes his head. He’s always thinking about college actually, but he hasn’t narrowed anything down. It’s too stressful and uncertain for him to really apply himself to that yet. He always wonders if he’ll even live that long.

“Grades like that, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Rafael says. “You’re really smart.”

Scott internally cringes when even that has him reacting. He thinks it’s the way his dad says it that really gets him. It comes out earnest, that tinge of desperation for Scott to just accept it and let his dad take care of him. Scott’s eyelids flutter at the thought. He wants his dad to take care of him. He’s been wanting it for years, though now it’s twisted itself into something a bit darker than childish attachment.

The truth is, Scott’s in way over his head with responsibilities and he feels like he’s constantly struggling for air all the time. He needs to be a good son, a good friend, a good alpha, a good guy, and everyone keeps handing the reins over to him, like he’s Mr. Fix It when he’s not. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing most of the time. Hell, he has trouble choosing deodorant, how’s he supposed to go around saving lives and fighting evil?

Scott’s just been dying for someone else to swoop in and take over for him. He wants to let himself lose control. He wants to let someone else be the one in charge for a change and all the pent up longing, the desire to submit and let someone take care of him and do things for him, is being projected onto his father. He knows from experience that the guy’s pretty shit at the job, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to bare his neck and let his dad fuck him.

Scott’s head is spinning. He’s spiraling downward, sinking into this deep, dark desire and it’s getting harder to keep his cool. He clutches at the counter, food forgotten as he tries to snap himself back into reality.

“Scott?” Agent McCall asks.

“What?” Scott says, realizing he’d been ignoring his father.

“I was saying a friend has a daughter about your age. I showed her a picture, she said you were cute.”

Scott groans. “Are you trying to set me up?” He asks.

“Thought it was worth a try.” The agent says. “Scott, you’re 17 and gorgeous. You should get out there. Date.”

Scott’s frozen, the word ‘gorgeous’ ringing around in his head. “Gorgeous?” He mutters, cheeks burning hot and dick twitching in his pants. Shit, he’s getting hard.

The agent coughs awkwardly. “I meant handsome.” He says.

“No, gorgeous is good.” Scott says quietly.

“Oh, okay. Well, yeah, you’re gorgeous.” Rafael replies.

Scott’s heart is pounding in his chest and he realizes his dad needs to leave immediately. They’re in dangerous territory. “It was good seeing you dad.” Scott says, turning and shoving his father towards the door. He doesn’t even look at him, he just stares ahead and pushes.

“What? Scott? Hey!” The agent says, confused by his son’s strength and sudden change in attitude.

“Have a good day. See you around. Bye.” Scott says, ejecting his dad from the house and shutting the door. He ignores his dad’s continued protests and leans back against the wood, shutting his eyes and whining. After a moment, he hurries up to the second floor and locks himself in the bathroom. He’s given up masturbating in his room, too afraid that Derek or someone else will show up. The bathroom at least is a safe and private space.

Scott scrambles for the fly of his jeans. He pushes his pants and underwear down to his thighs, releasing his cock and wrapping a hand around it for some relief. He sighs, relaxing a little. He removes his hand and spits on it before bringing the palm back down to his dick. His face burns hot and his ears ring with his dad’s voice. He takes the small compliment and, in his head, twists it, letting himself imagine his dad pressing in behind him and whispering into his ear.

_“You’re so gorgeous, baby.”_

Scott moans and his head drops back against the door. His eyes clench shut and his hips twitch forward.

_“My beautiful baby boy. You like that?”_

Scott turns his head and gasps against his shoulder as his bicep flexes. He runs his fingers over the head of his dick and pretends it’s his dad’s hand, teasing him and stroking him.

 _Daddy,_ he thinks longingly, desperately. His heart races as the word echoes in his mind, terrifying and alluring. Scott whines and bucks into his fist, letting the forbidden fantasies drive his hips forward and back. He tenses when he comes, releasing streams onto the bathroom floor as he thinks about his dad. Scott pants and leans back against the door, sagging and realizing that he’s totally fucked.

“Oh god.” He mutters, covering his face with his clean hand. He needs help. And there’s only one person he knows he can go to.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The window slides open and Scott peers into the bedroom. “Hey, it’s late. I know.” He says. “But I need your help.”

Stiles steps aside, letting Scott in, and looks at him in confusion.

“So you remember that phase you went through in middle school?” Scott asks hastily. Stiles looks at him, clueless, and Scott pushes. “You know, that thing with your dad?” He says.

Stiles eyes’ go wide. ‘That thing’ is the thing where Stiles had wet dreams about his dad for two years. “Dude.” Stiles protests, looking at Scott in panic and making sure his door’s closed.

“It’s not still happening, is it?” Scott asks.

“No, man.” Stiles says.

“How’d you make it stop?”

Stiles looks at him searchingly. “Why are you asking?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s midnight.” Stiles points out. “You wouldn’t come all the way here for nothing.”

“I have a problem.”

“Yeah?” Stiles prompts.

Scott looks at his friend reluctantly. “How’d you stop it? The thing with your dad?”

Stiles’ cheeks flush but he stays steady, studying Scott. “I saw my dad naked.”

Scott frowns.

“I know, it’s weird. But I saw him and reality set in and boom, fantasies gone.” Stiles explains.

Great, so all Scott has to do is see his father nude. His heart stutters in his chest.

“You remember your dad’s a dick, right?” Stiles asks, suspicion in his expression.

“Yeah, dude.” Scott says. “Don’t worry about it.” He says, going back to the window. “And thanks.”

“No problem.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Scott spends a lot of time contriving to see his dad in the buff. Unfortunately, it means they’re around each other even more and by the time Scott actually succeeds, he’s lost it so much that it actually has the opposite effect.

Scott should be hit by the sudden realization that it’s his father he’s looking it, but when he sees Rafael McCall emerge from the shower, dripping wet, their relation is, quite possibly, an incentive, not a deterrent. Even if it wasn’t, the man’s glorious. His tan skin and his muscles, his body covered in coarse, dark hair, and fuck, his cock. Scott could kneel between the guy’s legs and worship him.

He gapes, caught off-guard by his lascivious thoughts. His dad moves quickly to cover himself and Scott flees.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The next day, Scott’s desperately fisting his dick when he hears his dad let himself into the front door. Scott moans, half from disappointment and half from desire. He relinquishes his hold on his cock, shuddering and letting out stuttered breaths as he tries to calm himself down. His bedroom door’s locked, fortunately, so his dad can’t burst in on him, but he’d like to be at least slightly composed by the time his dad gets up the stairs. He grabs the blanket, pulling it over his hips to cover himself. He shudders as the fabric rests against his sensitive cock.

“Shit.” He curses. He can’t get his jeans zipped up around his dick, so he’s got to stay with the blanket. His hips twitch up into the cotton and he gasps. He swallows thickly, listening to his dad come up the stairs.

“ _Scott?_ ” Rafael shouts. “ _Scott, we need to talk._ ”

Scott holds his breath and stays quiet. He blinks open bleary eyes, looking over at the doorway. His hips roll up against the blanket and his fingers bury into the sheets below.

“ _Scott?_ ” Rafael says, knocking on the door.

Scott’s blood boils and his dick pulses. Frustration jolts through him, making his body twitch into the quilt. His dad’s scent filters through his nose, strong and heady. Scott aches. He wants so badly that common sense is leaving him and he feels the overwhelming urge to open the door, but he knows better.

“ _Scott, I know you’re in there. I’m not gonna leave.”_

“Please.” Scott says quietly, desperate and uncomfortable. “Please, just go.” He repeats, louder.

“ _Scott.”_ Agent McCall says. “ _Scott. You’re my son. I know things are hard right now…”_

Scott lets out a watery laugh at his father’s choice of words. He pushes the blanket away, agitated and hot. He’s got to get off and then, more importantly, he’s got to leave.

Scott goes to roll out of bed and groans, feeling his cock throb.

“ _Scott? Are you okay?”_

“Just go away.” Scott says, clutching at his abdomen to keep from touching his groin. He pants into the sheet, wishing his father would just leave. “Dad.” He whispers, pleads against his bedding, reaching a hand down and palming his erection.

“ _I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready to talk.”_ Rafael says. Scott lets out a relieved sigh, shuddering as his listens to his dad retreat. He presses into his hand, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking. He moves quickly, getting himself off with a stifled moan. He collapses into his bed, burying his head under his pillow and gasping for air.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Scott shuffles into the living room. He’s changed into sweats and a Henley after rinsing himself off in the shower. It’s been about an hour and his father’s still there, sitting on the sofa and wringing his hands. His tie’s been removed and his dress shirt’s unbuttoned at the top, letting Scott see his chest. The jacket’s discarded and the shirt sleeves are rolled up to Rafael’s elbows. Scott watches his dad’s forearms flex and a warm feeling flickers in his abdomen.

Without the rush of hormones, Scott feels more level-headed and calm. He rubs at his drying hair self-consciously as he watches his dad.

“Hey.” He says quietly.

Rafael looks at him sharply. “Oh, you snuck up on me.” He mutters.

Scott offers him a sheepish expression. He goes over to the couch, sitting down lightly next to his dad. He keeps about a foot of space between them and looks down at the coffee table.

“Scott…” Rafael starts hesitantly. “I know you’re…confused.” He starts.

Scott blinks open wide eyes and looks at his dad.

“It’s normal, at your age, to be curious about things.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “I’m 17, not 7.” He points out.

Rafael sighs. “Maybe not so normal.” He mutters.

“Dad, I…” Scott sighs, wringing his hands and staring down at the carpet. “It’s not what you think.” He doesn’t know what his dad thinks it is, but he doesn’t want the guy getting the wrong idea. Well, no. He doesn’t want the guy getting the _right_ idea. He can think Scott’s on drugs or in a gang or whatever the hell he wants to, so long as he doesn’t cotton on to the real deal. Like the fact that Scott wants to fuck his father.

“I’m not dumb.” Rafael says, giving Scott a pointed look.

“I don’t think that.” Scott reveals quietly.

“You don’t have to lie.” Rafael says.

“I’m not.” Scott counters.

Rafael watches him quietly for a moment. “You’re running hot and cold on me, Scott.” He says, sounding lost. “More cold than not,” He adds, “but still, whatever’s going on with you…whatever makes you think it’s okay to walk in on me in the shower, you gotta talk to me.” Rafael says. “Are you…are you trying to embarrass me, is that it? Or catch me in the act, because I told you, I’m clean.” He says, a touch of fear tinging his scent.

Scott looks at him in horror. “No!” He protests, scared that his dad would think of him like that. “No, dad, that’s not it. I just…like you said, I’m confused.”

“I just don’t know what you’re confused about.” Rafael says, searching his face.

Scott’s mouth opens and he flounders, cheeks burning hot. “Maybe I’m just trying to figure out what it’s gonna take for you to go running again.” He says angrily, trying to deflect.

“I’m not gonna run away, Scott.”

“You did before.”

“And I won’t again.” Rafael promises. “No matter what.” He says, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder and looking at him earnestly. “I love you, kiddo.”

Scott’s breath hitches. Somewhere along the way, he or his dad shuffled closer and now they’re only inches away. His dad’s bigger – so much bigger, and Scott’s fantasized about how easily he could tower over him and hold him down – but he’s leaned over, making himself eye level with the wolf.

Scott gulps, his heart racing. “You should.” Scott says. “Go.” He clarifies. “You should leave Beacon Hills.”

His father looks hurt. “I know you don’t want me around, but I’m staying. I’ll fix this.”

“Fix what?” Scott asks tiredly. “Dad, please.” He begs. “You don’t belong here.”

“Scott, I’m staying.” Rafael says more firmly, a little angrily.

“You can’t.” Scott insists, trying to make his dad see sense.

“Why not, Scott? Give me one good reason-”

Scott could give him a hundred, so why he decides that leaning forward and pressing his lips to his dad’s is the best idea is beyond him. His dad’s question cuts off immediately and the man freezes, utterly stunned by the feeling of his son’s mouth against his. Scott’s breath stutters and his heart stops beating. He feels his dad’s day-old scruff burn against his cheeks and wonders how amazing it would feel if they were actually moving. As it is, they’re both still, with Scott relishing the feeling of the chapped, warm lips he’s been dreaming about and his dad trying to come to grips with whatever the hell’s happening.

Scott waits for Stiles’ advice to kick in, for the reality of the situation to hit him like a ton of bricks and steal the fantasy away. His desire turns over in his stomach. Rather than collapse in on itself like it should, it duplicates and Scott resists the urge to press fully against his father and take the kiss where he desperately wishes it would go.

The wolf reigns in his control and pulls away. He looks at his dad, waiting for the explosion. The agent blinks at him.

“Scott?” He asks, frowning in concern.

“You shouldn’t have come back.” Scott says. He gets up off the couch, because he can’t continue this conversation. Abandoning his father to his questions, he hurries up the stairs and locks his bedroom door. His dad’s car is gone when he sneaks out of his bedroom and down to his dirtbike. He prays his dad’s taking him up on his advice and actually is leaving.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Rafael doesn’t leave. Rafael also doesn’t tell Melissa what Scott did, which Scott’s silently grateful for but acknowledges that he was counting on. It would be his word against Scott’s, and they both know whose side Melissa would take.

As a result, they reach an impasse. Rafael can’t confront Scott without also confronting the fact that the one way Scott wants him in his life is both legally and morally unacceptable. Scott won’t confront his father, because he’s already said all he needs to. The man’s continued presence and subsequent discomfort in Beacon Hills is, as far as Scott’s concerned, his own damn fault.

Weeks go by and the awkwardness between them ferments into something toxic and infectious. Rafael takes his frustrations out on the sheriff, who turns his anger toward Stiles, who’s already an asshole on a good day and becomes a holy terror on his off ones. Scott turns his anger inward until it boils over and he snaps at the pack, walking away from an impromptu meeting at the loft.

Fractured relationships translate to weakness in the group, which happens just in time for everything in Beacon Hills to go to shit. Which of course means that they’re all caught off guard by the homicidal demon attacking their town. People get hurt, some get killed, and Scott’s father shows up just in time to see his alpha son fall to the ground injured while Derek takes the demon down.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Melissa fills Rafael in on the werewolf thing while Scott sits in his room and recovers. He healed a long time ago, but he’s shaking, sitting on his bed in his blood-stained clothing and staring down at his hands. In the end, Derek hadn’t been able to take the demon down fully and Scott was forced to step in and help out. He’d killed someone. He’d never done that before, but he’s done it tonight and he’s not sure he’ll be able to get past it.

He listens as his dad tries to get a handle on the circumstances. He doesn’t seem to be taking it too well and Scott wonders if he’s in another situation like the one with his mom. She’d ignored him for weeks.

Scott thinks that, with his dad, maybe it won’t be such a bad thing. He wonders if the man’s finally got the message and if he’ll leave town. He leaves the house quickly enough, speeding out of there and driving away, and Scott’s sure he’ll high tail it out of the city first thing.

“Scott.” Melissa says, standing outside his room. “Honey, you okay?”

“Fine.” Scott lies. He feels guilty. He hates keeping things from her and this thing with his dad, these feelings he’s having, are a pretty fucked up secret to have.

“You know you can talk to me if you need to.” Melissa offers.

“I know, mom.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scott says and wonders how this can be so familial and platonic while his dad drives him crazy. He wouldn’t ever dream of doing anything like that with his mom. Just the thought makes his stomach roil, but somehow he can want it with Rafael McCall. It’s baffling.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Scott expected his dad to be the one to break, to come to see him, but it’s the other way around this time. He goes to his father’s apartment, pushing his way in when a haggard looking Rafael opens the door.

“Scott.” Rafael greets, confused.

Scott looks around. It’s clean. It’s nice. He looks back at his dad. “Hey.” He says, nervously. He feels tired and strained and agitated. He looks at the waste-basket, spotting a lipstick stained napkin. Bitterness flashes through him.

“You want a soda?” Rafael asks, gesturing at the kitchenette.

“No.” Scott says.

“You hungry?” Rafael asks.

Scott decides to skip right to the point before his dad offers to give him a tour of the place or anything else from the checklist of crap you’re supposed to say to guests. “Why are you still here?” He asks. It doesn’t come out as mean as he wants. It comes out more exhausted and pleading. He’s so tired.

“I told you I wasn’t leaving.” Rafael says.

“Why not?” Scott almost whines, because god, what’s it going to take.

“I want to fix this.” Rafael says.

“It wasn’t broken until you showed up!” Scott shouts.

“Clearly.” Rafael replies sarcastically.

“I’m handling it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“But I do.” Scott says. “And it would be a lot easier if you weren’t here.” He points out. “So please. Just go.”

“I won’t, Scott.” Rafael says. “I left you before and I’m not doing it again.”

“You’d be helping me.” Scott says. “You want to make things right, right?” He says, stepping toward his dad and grabbing the front of his shirt. “You want to fix this? Then leave.” He gazes at the man with begging eyes. He’d do anything, absolutely anything. “Please.” He whispers, fractured, broken. “I can’t keep feeling like this. I can’t keep wanting the things I want from you.” He says, eyes closing in frustration and pain.

“Scott.” Rafael says. His hands come up, cupping Scott’s cheeks. “What is it you want?” He asks, enunciating each word clearly, trying to purvey the seriousness of his question.

Scott blinks his eyes open. He flushes, looking down at his dad’s lips. “Everything.” He whispers. “Anything. I just want you to…” He closes his eyes, shaking his head. He has to say it, to get it all out there, because then his dad will know just how bad this is and then he’ll go away. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me.” He reveals, hearing the way his dad’s heartrate spikes. “I want you to touch me. I want to see you cum. I want you to make me cum, over and over. I want you to say nice things to me again, to tell me how pretty I am and how much you…how much you love me.” Scott’s breathless around tears and desire. “And your mouth, I want-” He’s cut off by his father’s lips slamming against his.

Scott lets out a surprised noise before sinking into the kiss. His dad’s mouth is hot and hungry and Scott feels pleasure race through him, pumping his veins full of electric heat. He clutches at his dad’s top, letting his fingers dig into the strong torso below. His father kisses him breathless and when a space opens up between them, he lets out panting exhales over his dad’s teeth. Rafael bites at Scott’s bottom lip and the wolf moans, brows furrowing and groin tingling.

Rafael pulls away and Scott blinks his eyes open. “Is this what you want?” Rafael asks, face flushed and lips slick.

Scott nods, moving one of his hands to clutch at his dad’s wrist. He feels the man’s calloused fingers flex around his jaw. “You should go.” He whispers, holding onto that lifeline. Not once has he dreamt that he’d get even this far, but he knows better than to think it will last. They’ll both only get hurt in the end, or worse, and their only saving grace will be to run away from this.

“I’m not leaving, Scott.” Rafael says.

“But-” Scott starts to protest.

“I’m gonna give you what you want.” Rafael promises.

Scott’s breath hitches and his eyes go wide. “Dad?” He asks, tentative and searching. “We can’t.”

“Only if you don’t want to.” Rafael says.

Scott shivers, eyelashes fluttering. “God, dad. I do. I want to.” He babbles hastily.

“That’s all I need to know.” Rafael says, his thumb stroking Scott’s cheek.

“But-” Scott starts, because there are so many complications. So many things to consider. And Scott’s spent so much time being noble at this point that it’s hard to just give himself over to something. Especially something like this.

“Shh.” Rafael interrupts. “Don’t worry about it, Scott. Let me take care of it.”

Scott looks at him gratefully, feeling something in himself relax. Letting his dad lead the way is something he can most definitely live with. He nods.

“Okay?” Rafael asks.

“Okay.” Scott agrees. He looks down at his dad’s lips and his heart races.

Rafael reads the desire on his face and leans forward, capturing his son’s mouth once again. Scott loses himself in the kiss, moving his hand up to cup his dad’s neck and pushing back into his dad’s lips hungrily. He moans when Rafael sucks at his flesh. He can’t believe he’s getting this. He half-expects to wake up sweating and aching in his bed.

Rafael pushes Scott backwards, steering him until his back hits against the living room wall. A strong hand moves up, threading through Scott’s locks and pushing his head back. Rafael moves down to his bared neck, running his teeth along the skin. Scott gasps in surprise, clutching desperately at his father. His throat’s sensitive and the feeling of his dad’s lips running along the curvature has Scott shuddering. His dad’s lips part and moist heat presses into Scott’s flesh. He pants, eyes fluttering shut and neck arching.

“Oh.” Scott gasps. His father looks up at him and if Scott thinks for a minute that the man’s only doing this because Scott wants it, he’s proven wrong when his dad whispers “You’re beautiful” reverently. His fingers trace Scott’s face, like he can’t believe the boy’s real. Like he can’t believe the boy’s _his._ Scott pants and he wants to say that his dad’s beautiful too, because fuck he is, but pride won’t let him.

Rafael’s palms retreat, moving downwards to unzip Scott’s hoodie. He pushes the sweater away, revealing Scott’s tanktop and arms. He runs his hands over his son’s biceps, lingering on the armband tattoo. Scott reaches forward, muscles flexing under his father’s fingertips, and pushes at his dad’s sweater, wanting to feel the man’s naked skin.

Rafael stops him, whispering “not yet” and Scott takes a breath, trying to calm himself. He’s on edge after months of wanting, but he reels himself in.

“Gonna make you come first.” Rafael promises and Scott lets out a surprised whimper. His cock twitches in his pants and he looks at his father in anticipation. Rafael reaches down and pulls Scott’s tanktop up. The wolf lifts his arms, letting his dad get it over his head. Rafael tosses the shirt aside and grips Scott’s thighs, lifting him. Scott gasps and grips his dad’s shoulders as he finds his legs wrapped around the man’s hips. He’s up higher this way, bridging the gap between his father’s 6’4” and his 5’10”.

Rafael’s lips press into Scott’s and the wolf clutches at his father, gripping him tightly as Rafael carries him toward the bedroom. Scott’s not light, not by any means, especially with all his muscle, and the fact that his dad can carry him so easily, or at all, sends sparks of desire racing straight to his groin. Scott moans and Rafael’s mouth moves to his jaw, his teeth scraping across Scott’s skin.

“Dad.” He gasps and feels Rafael’s grip tighten. Scott’s placed on the bed and he doesn’t even have a chance to look around the room as his dad crawls on top of him, pressing him down into the sheets.

“Do you still want this?” Rafael asks seriously, cupping Scott’s neck. Scott nods.

“Please.” He says, pulling on the front of his dad’s shirt to try to get him closer. Rafael leans down, biting at his ear and dragging his palms over Scott’s torso. The wolf quivers, hips jumping because he’s already aching from how much he wants it.

“Can’t believe how gorgeous you are.” Rafael says after relinquishing his lobe. Scott moans, pulling at his dad’s arm to get his hand down where he needs it most. The man massages him through his jeans and Scott arches.

“Daddy.” He pants, thick with want.

“You haven’t called me that in years.” Rafael says softly. Scott blinks his eyes open, meeting his dad’s gaze. He licks his lips, nervous.

“Daddy.” He whispers again, throwing the word out there.

“God, Scott.” Rafael says, eyes closing briefly and hand tightening around his groin.

“Oh.” Scott gasps, rocking up into it.

“You’re so hard already.” Rafael notes.

“Been wanting you for months.” Scott pants, humping into his father’s hand. “Please, dad, I need…”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Rafael says, pressing his forehead to Scott’s. The alpha takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. He stills, feeling his dick throb in his pants. “That’s good, Scott.” Rafael says and Scott’s breath hitches. Rafael pops the button on Scott’s waistband and the wolf grips at him tightly, panting against his dad’s mouth. Rafael grabs the zip, slowly pulling it down, and Scott practically sobs as he feels the zip move across his clothed erection.

He goes to reach down and free himself, desperate for some contact, but Rafael grabs his wrist, stopping him.

“Just hold onto me.” Rafael instructs.

Scott parts his eyelids and looks at him. He moves his hand back up and clutches his dad’s shirt once again.

“Good boy.”

A small sound catches in Scott’s throat.

Rafael’s watching him carefully, seeing what he likes and what he reacts to. It seems to Scott that he’s reacting to everything.

Rafael reaches back down, pushing his waistband away one-handed. Scott’s cock springs free and the wolf pants. Rafael looks down at his son’s dick and Scott smells arousal spike in the air. Scott’s already leaking so much that they probably don’t need lube, but Rafael pulls away to get it anyway.

“Keep your hands off.” He instructs. Scott lays back on the bed, his hands poised in the air and clenching around nothing as his father moves to the nightstand. It takes all of Scott’s strength not to flex his hips or writhe, just for a little imagined friction, but he manages, staying stock still and breathing heavily as he waits for his dad to return. “You look good like that.” Rafael notes as he stands at the end of the mattress, holding a tube of lubricant.

Scott blinks down at his dad, looking at him with pleading eyes. His hips twitch finally, hard cock seeking contact as he stares. Rafael licks his lips, watching him.

“Daddy.” Scott moans.

“Fuck.” Rafael curses quietly before crawling back onto the bed. “You’ve got an evil mouth, kid.” He says before crushing Scott’s lips with his own.

Scott’s hands grip at his dad and he whimpers, feet digging into the sheets. He’s still got his shoes on, he realizes, and kicks them off absentmindedly, listening to them fall over the side of the bed. When his father gives him room to talk, he lets out an earnest “Touch me, please.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna…” Rafael mutters, mostly to himself, and reaches down for the lube. He pours some on his fingers and Scott waits with bated breath.

The first touch almost has him coming right there. His mouth falls open on a strained inhale and his head falls back into the sheets. Rafael strokes him gently, winding his fist around his son’s dick, and Scott moves his hand to clutch at his bicep, holding on for support and feeling the way his dad’s muscles flex.

“Is it good?” Rafael asks.

Scott whimpers as he nods his head and arches into the touch. His eyes are clenched shut and his body’s shaking. He clutches at his dad desperately and rocks up into his fist. His father’s fingers skirt over the underside of his dick, smearing precum and lube over veins and sensitive skin. Scott pants, working himself against his dad’s touch. His hand moves from his father’s shirt to cup the back of his neck and he leans his head up, gasping against his father’s throat. He blinks his eyes open and shifts, looking down to where his dad’s touching him.

“Oh god.” He whispers, staring at his father’s long, calloused fingers circling over the head of his cock. “Fuck, dad.” He pants, pushing his hips up.

“Language.” Rafael whispers and Scott huffs out a laugh that twists into a groan. His eyelashes flutter as his dad works him quickly and firmly, past exploring his son’s dick and moving instead into confident pulls. Scott melts against the bed, panting and letting out strained whimpers.

After dreaming about this for so long, the reality’s overwhelming. His father’s scent fills his nose, tinged with the addictive cologne of arousal. His father’s hand feels brilliant against him and he thinks naked skin would be even better. He hides his head in his dad’s neck, breathing heavy and feeling his dick twitch at the feel of skin against his face. He can practically taste his father and he whines.

He’s so close. With each inundation of his hips, he feels his orgasm flicker and rise before falling short, not quite there yet.

“Daddy.” Scott whispers, cock throbbing.

“You close?” Rafael asks. Scott feels himself grow closer at that and moans.

“Almost there.” He promises.

“Come on, Scotty.” Rafael says and Scott shudders at the old nickname.

“Oh.” He gasps, nerves sparking.

“Good boy, come on.”

“Oh!” Scott moans. His head falls back into the sheets and his hips buck. Rafael strokes him over the edge and Scott’s lungs freeze as he goes taut, spilling onto his stomach. He shudders against the bed, hips twitching and dick pumping. His chest puffs on each shallow exhale and he blinks open wide, shocked eyes, looking up at his dad in awe and disbelief. His dad just gave him a handjob. And it was awesome.

“You okay?” Rafael asks.

Scott dives forward, pulling his dad into a ravenous, breathless kiss. He leaves the man huffing for air and looking at him half-lidded and hungry.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rafael says.

“I want you. Want all of you.” Scott whispers.

Rafael swallows, seeming almost nervous as he leans back and grabs the collar of his shirt. He pulls it over his head and Scott rakes his eyes over his dad’s bared torso. He props himself up on his elbow and reaches a hand out, fingers shaking as he presses them to his father’s chest, feeling coarse hair and hot skin.

Scott leans forward and pushes his dad back. Rafael looks almost scared for a moment, like he thinks Scott’s rejecting him and pushing him away again, but Scott’s just getting him back on the bed so he can straddle him. He rakes his eyes over the man’s body, letting himself take it in.

“You’re so…” Scott whispers, not finishing his sentence because he can’t narrow down the right adjective. All his SAT prep has given him a world of words to choose from and none of them come close to describing what he sees underneath him. His dad’s…something, and whatever it is, it makes him hot all over - a mix of anger and desire and familial warmth all rolled into one. Scott runs his hands over the man’s torso, feeling goosebumps rise up beneath the pads of his fingers.

He leans down, thighs shifting around his dad’s hips and groin pressing against Rafael’s tented jeans. He groans in tandem with his father and closes his eyes, running his nose over the man’s skin. His dad’s sweaty. Scott inhales the scent, following it up to Rafael’s armpit. He nuzzles at the crook, making his way into the humid bundle of hair. His dad blinks down at him in confusion.

 _Fuck,_ Scott thinks, feeling the scent send warmth going straight to his dick. He moans and pushes forward, surrounding himself with his dad’s smell. It should be gross, especially with his enhanced olfactory senses, but it isn’t. It actually makes it better, because Scott picks up on pheromones and the unique particles that make his dad’s sweat primal and seductive. He pants against his father’s armpit, high off the aroma. He pulls himself away when he realizes how weird it is and looks sheepishly at his dad.

“I can smell everything.” He says, mind hazy with want. His hips twitch, cock already hard and proud again, because he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough when it comes to his dad. “It’s a werewolf thing. I-” Scott’s breath hitches and his dad cups his cheek.

“It’s okay, Scott.” He says, and he genuinely doesn’t seem to mind.

Scott gives a choked laugh. “Don’t remember you being this patient.” He says, because all his memories of his dad involve a high-strung workaholic with a drinking problem. Hell, even now, when he’s clean, it seems on most days he’s still got a lot of that angry authoritarianism in him. But he’s softer, somehow, and in private he’s earnest and a little bit needy. He must have lost touch with something other than alcohol along the way, because he’s not the man Scott remembers growing up with.

“A lot’s changed.” Rafael points out, his hand moving up to cup Scott’s hip.

“Yeah.” Scott says, breathless and a little amused. The emotion turns to concern as he fiddles with his dad’s waistband. “This isn’t gonna stop, right?” He asks.

“Not unless you want it to.” Rafael says.

“And you’re not gonna leave?” He asks quietly. He feels ridiculous for doing a total 180 and asking his dad to stay when not twenty minutes ago he was telling him to leave. It’s especially foolish when he still doesn’t like the guy. Things have taken a drastic turn, though, and now that he’s so close to having what he wants, and now that his dad staying is a vital part of that, he’s almost positive the guy’s gonna run off.

Scott could only just handle his abandonment the first time, but if it happened again, there’d be no going back. Especially when his dad knows what he is and knows how bad things are. Perhaps Scott should be a little more like Stiles, trying to shield his father and keep him out of harm’s way, but he’s not. He’ll be selfish, at least when it comes to this.

“No, Scott.” Rafael says. “I promise.”

Rafael’s promises don’t hold much value on a good day, and on a bad one they’re utterly worthless. Scott’s not sure what kind today is, but he’ll believe the man anyway.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to his dad’s. He knows they’re covered in armpit sweat, but the man doesn’t protest, letting Scott kiss him and twining his tongue with his son’s. The alpha moans. He pulls on Rafael’s belt, eager to have his father naked and pressed against him.

Rafael stills his hands and pulls their lips apart. “Are you sure?” He asks, looking at Scott seriously. He’s got the same expression he used when Scott wanted to take the training wheels off his bike. It’s that “are you sure you can handle it? Are you really grown up enough for this?” look. Scott used to find it irritating. Now it just turns him on.

“Yeah. I want you inside me.” Scott says.

Rafael’s eyes widen marginally and he nods. Scott supposes the agent had something a bit milder in mind, and maybe if they were more familiar with each other, Rafael would be comfortable judging whether Scott really is ready for full-on penetration. But after separation and distance, he’s stuck taking Scott’s word for it.

Scott moves off his father and pushes at his own pants, stripping naked while his dad does the same. He eyes the agent eagerly, unabashed in his nudity as he takes in his father’s exposed form. Finding an adjective now is a bit easier. Rafael’s, in a word, sexy. He’s tan and muscular and so large that Scott’s cock is throbbing. He’s not sure if he wants to be under him or on top of him, but he wants something and he’s so desperate for it that he can’t resist crawling towards the man and pulling him into another kiss.

“Fuck. Dad.” Scott gasps between presses of their lips. He’s scrambling for the lube in the sheets and pressing it into his dad’s fingers.

“We should slow down.” Rafael says after he breaks from the kiss, gasping between bruised lips.

“Afraid you can’t keep up?” Scott asks, cocky. He’s learned that the best way to spark his father into action is to pull the old ‘you’re too chicken’ routine. Sure enough, his father narrows his eyes and pushes him back into the sheets. Scott feels himself pressed down, dominated, and his heart hammers. It doesn’t last long, because it’s not Rafael’s true intention, but Scott can’t be too disappointed when his dad goes to kneel between his thighs instead.

The way Rafael fingers him open is bliss. While the steps are everything Scott expected and imagined – lube, then fingering, then more lube, and more fingering – the way it feels, after the burning and the stretching, isn’t. If there are words to explain it, Scott doesn’t have them, but it drives pleasure into his veins and has him moaning and clutching at the sheets. The more fingers Rafael uses, the louder Scott gets and by the time Rafael’s pulling lube-slick digits out of his son’s entrance, Scott’s a wreck. He’s shuddering and throbbing, body hungry for more.

“Scott?” Rafael asks, gripping his thighs.

“Come on.” Scott urges, looking at his dad with hooded eyes and panting. “Please, daddy, come on.”

“Fuck.” Rafael mutters, reaching down to lube up his cock. He presses it against Scott’s entrance and the wolf groans in delight, pushing his aching, twitching hole toward his dad’s dick. Rafael holds his hip and guides himself into Scott.

The wolf hisses, his head arching back and his thighs tensing.

“Scott?” Rafael asks again.

“Good. It’s good.” Scott gasps, hips shuddering. His dad pushes in, big and thick and filling him up in the best way possible. He bottoms out and Scott shivers, mouth open on desperate inhales and eyelashes fluttering. When his dad doesn’t move, he does, rocking his hips and moaning at the feeling of his dad’s cock moving inside him. “Daddy.” He moans, whines, and his feet arch against the sheets as he leverages his ass up.

“God, Scott.” Rafael says.

“You like it?” Scott asks, because he wants to know. He wants his dad to tell him how amazing this is.

“You look so good like this.” Rafael whispers reverently, tracing his son’s hip.

Scott moans. “Dad, come on, fuck me.” He says.

Rafael lets out a breathless chuckle. “Knew you had an evil mouth.” He says, strained. He groans when Scott rocks onto him and he grips his son firmly, stilling him. He takes a second to recover and then rams forward, making Scott bow and cry out.

“Oh!” The teen shouts, eyes blowing wide in shock. His dad hits right up against his prostate and he quivers. His father stills again and Scott’s hands scramble up to grip his biceps. “Keep going. Like that.” He says. His dad holds him firmly, pressing him down into the mattress, and fucks into him, hard and deep. Scott moans like he’s getting paid for it and closes his eyes, seeing sparks go off behind his eyelids.

“Such a good boy.” Rafael mutters and Scott pants, turning his face when he can feel his dad’s lips press against his temple. His dad’s bent over him, shoulder up and level with his jawline. Scott feels crushed and he loves it, loves how small it makes him, how overpowered he feels. “So pretty.” Rafael says and Scott’s sure he’s saying it for Scott’s benefit. He doesn’t think this is how his dad talks during sex – then again, he’d have no cause to know. Even if his dad is just saying it for him, it only makes it better, only makes Scott love it more.

He holds onto the nape of his dad’s neck and arches his head back, gasping for air above his dad’s shoulder. He moans, arching and trying to move his hips to meet his father’s thrusts. He could use his werewolf strength and fight his dad’s hold, get himself more room to breathe and more leverage, but he doesn’t want to. He wants it just like this.

“Daddy.” Scott moans.

“Baby boy.” His dad gasps, strained. It’s likely unintentional, an old term of endearment his dad used when Scott was really little. His dad seems to hesitate afterwards, but Scott’s gripping him more tightly and letting out an affected “fuck, dad” because the sentiment goes straight to his cock. His dad keeps moving, keeps fucking him. He doesn’t say it again, but Scott hopes he’ll have another opportunity to hear it.

Scott’s moans crescendo as he draws closer and he hears his dad groaning as his own orgasm looms. His father shakes, thrusts growing erratic, and Scott gasps for air and blinks his eyes open, wanting to see his dad when he comes. Rafael seems to return the sentiment, lifting his head and looking at his son with half-lidded eyes.

“Oh.” Scott whispers in surprise, hand moving from his dad’s neck to clutch his cheek. His dad’s movements slow and he takes Scott to the edge with deep, serene thrusts. They watch each other carefully, panting and gasping as heat builds between them. Scott smells his dad’s arousal spike then plateau as he starts cumming, spilling seed inside Scott’s throbbing hole. The teen reaches down, fists himself once then twice before he follows after, shooting cum between them.

They shudder against each other, lungs working desperately for breath as they ride out their pleasure. Sweat slides between them as Rafael gently extracts himself. Scott holds back a moan of disappointment and his dad lays down beside him. Scott hesitates a second before pushing up against his dad and wrapping the man’s arm around him. Rafael holds him close, watching him carefully as he settles.

“Thanks.” Scott says after a while.

Rafael lets out a small laugh. “Don’t mention it.” He says.

Scott’s lips quirk and he rests his head against his father’s chest.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

His dad doesn’t leave the next day, the next week, the next month. As time wears on, Scott’s doubts don’t fade, but they lessen. He stops asking his dad whether or not he’s gonna go and he stops worrying about it altogether, because it doesn’t really matter. What his dad does or doesn’t do is his own business and in the meantime, Scott’s just going to enjoy letting the man fuck him silly.

And fuck him he does. It’s almost always at the apartment, but sometimes it’s at the McCall house and sometimes it’s in the back of his car. It ranges from slow and sweet to fast and brutal, and Scott loves every minute of it.

It doesn’t actually resolve anything, of course, because fucking rarely ever does. But with his dad’s fingers gripping at his sides and his cock pistoning up into Scott’s ass at regular intervals, whatever problems they have become a lot more bearable.

It’s not much of a resolution, he knows. But it’s not bad, and with all the problems he’s got, he thinks it’s a miracle that this isn’t more messy and complicated. So however it ends up, he’s enjoying himself now, and, well, that’s good enough for him. Especially when it means some of the best orgasms he’s had in his life.

 


End file.
